


In Which Shiro Totally Proves His Love With His Body

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: On a lazy afternoon, Keith proposes to Shiro. This is an unrepentant fluff fic, so just guess what Shiro's answer is ;P [Shiro/Keith, FLUFF]





	In Which Shiro Totally Proves His Love With His Body

Title: In Which Shiro Totally Proves His Love With His Body  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentions of past trauma  
Notes: Here's some goofy Sheith fluff

\--

Shiro wakes up to afternoon heat and Keith singing some old country song he’s never heard of before. He takes a moment to appreciate that. A few years ago, he never would have imagined this future for himself—or imagined any future at all, after the accident. But Keith Kogane was a force of nature that even at his most self-loathing, Shiro could not resist. He’d been a godsend during the physical and emotional therapy, not to mention chores and errands while Shiro was waiting to get his prosthetic—and then helping him getting used to said prosthetic. And now?

Now he’s half-asleep, safe in the lap of the most beautiful and brave man he has ever met.

“Darlin’…” Keith breathes, calloused fingertips featherlight as he brushes Shiro’s bangs from his eyes. “You rest well?”

“With you? Always.” It’s sappy, but Shiro doesn’t care. Between Keith and the sunset, he’s feeling sappy. “You shouldn’t have me let doze off like that.”

“Yes, I should have.” Keith’s voice is soft, but his eyes are steely. “You didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Shiro shifted in Keith’s lap, and unpleasant memory tainting what had been a good afternoon. He didn’t have as many nightmares as he used to, but when he did… he hated that he needed Keith so bad during those moments. Keith had never complained, but that wasn’t the point. Keith had his own demons; he didn’t need Shiro’s as well. “I’m sorry—” Keith place his hand over Shiro’s mouth.

“When I signed up for this,” Keith waved his free hand around vaguely, “I signed up for the bad with the good. And by the way, I don’t think comforting you when you have nightmares is bad. Lord knows you’ve done the same for me.”

“I guess.” Shiro closes his eyes. “I just wish I could give you more.”

“You help me pay the bills and keep food on the table. You talk to me, even when I’m in a bad mood. I say I have it pretty good.”

Shiro opens his eyes, so he can give Keith A Look. “You are easily pleased, hunh.”

Keith shrugs. “What can I say, I’m a man of simple tastes.” There’s a pause. “Only thing that would make it better would be if you married me.”

“… What?”

Keith’s watching the sun set. “Shiro, your love is the one constant in my life. And I know that I want to take care of you forever. I won’t force anything, but,” Keith pauses again. “I wanted you to know.”

“I’ll marry you.” The words are easy. Like he’s stating something that was decided a long time ago.

Keith squeaks (which is adorable), but then coughs, trying to appear cool and calm again. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like I’m pushing you.”

“Very well then.” Shiro removes himself from Keith, moving himself just a bit so he’s lounging “sexily” on their pouch. “Let me prove my love with my body, baby.”

Keith scoffs. “I’m not doing that, Shiro.”

“Fine, but you’re missing out on all this.” Shiro waves his prosthetic hand over his form, also “sexily.”

“I—ugh.” Keith hides his face in his hands. “Just let me put the ring on your hand like a normal person.”

Shiro stills. He didn’t doubt Keith was sincere, but knowing he’d gone this far… this also explained the extra shifts he was pulling a few weeks ago, and why he assured Shiro that everything was fine, really, when Shiro worried that he was overworking himself.

Shiro holds out his left hand silently. A moment later, there’s a silver engagement ring on his finger. Keith smiles shakily and takes out a silver ring on a chain around his neck.

“It was a little bold,” Keith admits, “but there’s never been anyone I feel more deeply for than you. Darlin’, you’re my world.”

Shiro kisses him, hard, demanding. Keith responds in kind, but for once quickly surrenders as Shiro catches his hands, kissing his neck and shoulders, wanting everything Keith is willing to give. Keith whimpers, giving himself to Shiro, warm and pliable underneath him. Those final words had awoken something deep within them both and needed to be satisfied immediately. Such was the nature of true love.

Shiro honors Keith’s request to avoid doing anything intimate on the porch. He does, however, scoop up a half-fainty Keith in his arms, and all but kicks down the porch door as they head inside.


End file.
